beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiram and Utonium Continue on Alone/Ratigan and Drake's Asylum Plot
(Back at the village at a certain tavern that same night, all was dark, except for a light at a table, Ratigan and Drake, with Fidget and Vanitas, were negotiating with an old man named Judge Jean-Claude Frollo) Frollo: I don't usually like to leave the asylum in the middle of the night. (Points to Vanitas) But your dark boy said you'd make it worth my while. (Then, a sack of gold was handed to him) Frollo: I'm listening. Ratigan: It's like this: Drake and I've got our hearts set on marrying Marina and Olivia respectively. Drake: But the one problem is that they need a little.... Persuasion, if you know what I mean. Fidget: Turned them down flat. Vanitas: Shut up! (Vanitas only hit him with the mug) Drake: But their father was in here tonight, raving about two monsters in a castle. Ratigan: That's right. And to make matters worse, he's turned Professor Utonium crazy as well! Frollo: Hiram is harmless. Ratigan: Well, the point is that Olivia and Marina will do anything to keep their father from being locked up. Drake: Like the devoted daughters they are. Vanitas: (Nods) Yes. Fidget: (Freeing his head from the mug) Even marrying Ratigan and Drake. (He yelped, noticing Vanitas' glare before hiding under the table) Drake: And that's pretty much where you come in. Frollo: So you want me to throw Olivia and Marina's father and the professor into the asylum unless the two girls agree to marry you both? (The four nodded) Frollo: Oh, that's very despicable.... (Chuckles wickedly) I like it! (Back in Olivia's home, Hiram, Utonium, and the good villagers were placing some necessary items in their bags) Hiram: Thank you all for agreeing to help us both again. Good villagers: Don't mention it. Utonium: We're gonna find that castle, and we'll get Olivia, Marina, and their friends out of there! (They then left and closed the door, shutting it behind them. Then, as soon as they were gone, the asylum carriage carrying Ratigan, Drake, Vanitas, Fidget, and Frollo came to the house. They, except Frollo, entered, looking around) Ratigan: Olivia? Drake: Marina? Ratigan and Drake: Hiram? Fidget: (Shrugs) Oh well, I guess it won't work. (He began heading out. However, he was grabbed by the neck by Vanitas as they head out) Drake: They'll have to come back some time. Ratigan: And when they do, we'll be ready for them. Vanitas: That's right. (Vanitas then dropped Fidget into the pile of snow next to the porch) Vanitas: Bat, don't move from that spot! Ratigan: Until Olivia, Marina, and their father come home! Drake: So stay! Fidget: Bu-But I.... (However, it was too late as they and Frollo were gone) Fidget: Aw nuts! (Then, as he hit the side of the porch, more snow piled onto him) Coming up: Back at the castle, Olivia and the Mouse King begin to become friends along with Hubie and Marina and with their friends' help, they begin to spend time together. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies